Traditionally power supply design tools have created one power supply design at a time. An example of such a power supply design tool is National Semiconductor's WEBENCH Power Designer. However, creating a power supply design for multiple loads one load at a time can be a slow and tedious process. Further, creating a power supply design for each load individually does not give any information about a system of power supplies as a whole.